It can get Worse
by Enjali
Summary: Ichigo's spirits, Shiro, Zangetsu, and Yuuto (Ichi's inner demon) come out into the real world, and they will kill to make sure that Ichigo is safe. This makes Ichigo worry since the bullies from his school are being found dead throughout the town. This is the sequel for 'Could Things Get Any Worse'
1. Chapter 1

**Why, just why? We don't need TWO people that can see into the future! DX**

 **Ichi: Whoa, what's going on?**

 **enj/bri: Haschwalth has the same 'I can see into the future' powers like Yhwach!**

 **Ichi: What!? D=**

 **enj/bri: That's what I said, and then laughed, because he looks ridiculous.**

 **Ichi: *looks at new chapter in the manga* You're right, and Yhwach looks worse than he did before he kicked me out of the palace.**

 **enj/bri: Tell me about. Shiro, you can say it now!**

 **Shiro: enjali doesn't own Bleach!**

* * *

 **1**

It's a beautiful day in the town of Karakura. The sky is clear, the sun's high, and there was no hollows around. On this fine day, Ichigo and his soul sister Brielle, are walking back home from school. For some reason, school was out early and is closed down for a week. Rumor was that someone was found dead in one of the empty class rooms. No one knows if it's true or not, though Brielle thought that she smelled blood, but that could have been her nose playing tricks on her.

But right now, Ichigo is happy to get out of school and enjoy the day. He's been happy since he woke up; so much so that it was freaking Brielle out. Reason being is because _Ichigo kurosaki was SMILING!_

"Why are you so happy today?" Brielle asked. Ichigo looked at her.

"I don't really know. I guess it's because there was no hollows last night, so I was able to get a good night's sleep. School's out early, so that makes me happier, because we can enjoy the day and not worry about hollows." Ichigo replied.

"I find it weird that there were no hollows at all today." Brielle said more to herself.

Ichigo just shrugged. "Oh well who cares? That just gives us a break, right?" The orange haired teen said, still smiling.

Brielle gave Ichigo a weird look. "You know, it's creepy that you are smiling and all sunshine and rainbows. I'm not use to this. It's freaking me out." The feathered winged dragon shuddered when she said the last part.

Ichigo just waved it off; he didn't want anything to mess up his good mood.

"So what are we going to do today?" Brielle changed the subject.

"I was thinking we go home and grab our sketch books, and then go to the park." Ichigo said looking up to the sky with a finger on his chin.

"So a relaxing day in the warm sun? Sounds like fun. We should also go to Urahara's Shop and spar for a little. What do you think?" Brielle asked. Ichigo nodded his head in agreement.

After they were done talking, they reached home. They went inside, dodged their fathers flying kick, grabbed their sketch books, and leave for the park.

When they got there, they saw children playing, and couples walking. They found a nice place under a tree to sit, take out the sketch books, and began to draw what they saw.

A thought came to Brielle's mind. "You know, Rukia always wants to know why you think her drawings are bad, right," Ichigo nodded his head. "And the reason is because you're so use to seeing our drawings that anything that is kid-ish are horrible." Brielle smirked and Ichigo just laughed.

Ichigo's drawings are almost life-like. Brielle's are not nearly as good, she can draw animals and landscapes, but that about it. They're both self-taught.

They stay there for a few hours drawing the same picture. Ichigo drew the sky that has some white, fluffy clouds in it, and Brielle drew a tree that had some birds in it – it was luck that the birds stayed where they were long enough for her to get a rough sketch of them. When they were done their picture, they got up and went to Urahara's Shop.

* * *

The soul siblings asked Kisuke if they could use his training grounds; he said it was fine as long as they didn't destroy the whole place. They spared for about an hour down there, not causing too much damage. After that hour they went back upstairs and sat down to enjoy their bottle of water that they brought with them from home. They brought four bottles all together, but now they are on their last two.

"Man, today was great. Why can't there be more days like this?" Ichigo asked.

"Who knows, but today was too great. Nothing happened; when does that ever happen?" Brielle looks like she is waiting for something to happen now that they had their fun. It was like that saying, 'the calm before the storm'.

Ichigo just shook his head. "What, there can't be a day that is just calm and peaceful?" Ichigo asked his sister.

"When does that ever happen to _us_? There still hasn't been a hollow yet. It's too quiet." Brielle points out. "Not only that, but that rumor. Who the heck spreads around something like, 'there was a student that was found dead in a class room'?" Brielle asked.

"Someone with a sick mind and wanted attention." Ichigo replied.

"I doubt it. Before we even heard the rumor, I smelled blood." The feathered winged dragon said.

Ichigo stood up fast. "Why didn't you tell me something like that sooner?!" Ichigo demanded.

"I thought it was my imagination, and you looked to be in such a good mood, so I didn't say anything." Brielle said nervously.

Ichigo calmed down after that. He had a thoughtful look on his face. "Did you smell anything else?" He asked.

Brielle shook her head. "The blood smelled kind of old; like it's been there since last night or something." Ichigo sighed at the answer. If the smell was that old, then Brielle would have a hard time finding out who the person was that killed the student.

The orange haired hybrid sighed again. He looked over to the right and saw something shiny. Ichigo got up and went over to the object. It was some kind of device; it looked like a flying saucer. Brielle saw that Ichigo was picking the device up and got a weird feeling from it.

"I wouldn't touch that. Who knows what would happen." Brielle warned. Ichigo just ignored her.

The teen saw a little green button on the front of the device and pushed it. The bulb on top of the thing started to glow blue. Ichigo saw sideways skyscrapers being projected from the glow. Ichigo was confused at first, but then thought that maybe Kisuke made this thing to show what the inside of one's soul looked like.

When he saw his spirits is when something didn't go right. Ichigo felt a pull and there was a bright light of blue, black, and red. The soul siblings had to cover their eyes, so they weren't blinded. When they looked back, their eyes winded. There standing in front of them is Shiro, Zangetsu, and Yuuto. Ichigo looked back to the device to see that it was sparking and smoking.

Shiro looked at Ichigo. "King, what did you do this time?"

TBC

* * *

 **First chapter done in the sequel! :D I think this came out good, so I hope you guys like it too.**

 **The poll will close when this story is done. That should give you a few months. So go and vote when you have the time! ^^**

 **Ichi: Oh dear Kami, Shiro _and_ Yuuto!? Are you trying to have everything destroyed!? D=**

 **enj/bri: Calm down, everything will be fine. It's the dead body you should be more worried about.**

 **Ichi: Yeah you did not waste any time on that. I thought you were going to do that on chapter 2 not 1.**

 **enj/bri: Yeah well this story isn't going to be that long. I'm Predicting this will end around chapter ten.**

 **Ichi: Maybe. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Ichigo and Brielle are in shock; why are Ichigo's spirits out of his mindscape? Shiro crossed his arms, still waiting for an answer. Ichigo didn't say anything, he didn't know what happened to even answer the question.

Brielle shook her head to snap her out of her shock. "We don't know. All Ichigo did was touch that device that he is still holding." She said.

At seeing the sparks, Yuuto grabbed the object out of Ichigo's hand and threw it to the nearest wall. Surprised, Ichigo looked to Yuuto with a questioning look.

"You could have gotten hurt." Yuuto said with a slight glare.

Not long after Ichigo's inner demon said that, Kisuke Urahara walked in. "Well, well, what have we here?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"King did something stupid, like always." Shiro said mockingly.

Ichigo glared at his hollow/zanpakuto. "Oh, SHUT UP!" The orange head shouted.

Kisuke ignored Ichigo's outburst. "What'd he do?" He said behind his fan. Everyone knows that the hat wearing band of their existence already knows what happened and is mocking them. They all just gave him a blank look, telling him to start explaining. Kisuke sighed, "You guys are no fun. Alright, let's go take a seat by the table and I'll have Tessai bring us some tea."

When everyone is seated, have tea brought out to them, and have taken a sip is when Kisuke started to give them an explanation.

"Okay, Ichigo, the device you activated was a new invention that I've been working on for a month now. I haven't completed it yet, so I didn't fix all the bugs." Kisuke said in a serious tone.

"What was is suppose to do?" Brielle asked.

"It was supposed to let others see the inside of another's soul. For example, if you wanted to see the inside of my soul I would have to turn on the device and put some of my reiatsu into it. The bulb on top of is a projection that shows a person's inner world." The hat wearing man finished.

"I thought so. But why did my inner spirits come out?" Ichigo asked.

"Well like I said before, I didn't fix the bugs. My guess is that you put too much reiatsu into the device that it malfunctioned which caused it to allow your spirits to be released into this world." Kisuke explained.

Ichigo, Brielle, Shiro, Zangetsu, and Yuuto all looked at each other, and then back to Kisuke.

"Alright, that makes sense." Ichigo said with a sigh.

"There could be a side effect to this though, but right now it's late. You guys should go home and get some sleep. And Ichigo," Ichigo was about to leave, but stopped to look back toward his old mentor. "If anything happens, I want you to call me. I'll come over to your house to check you over, okay?" Hat and clogs said.

Ichigo nodded his head. "Alright, I'll call you if anything comes up." And with that, Brielle, Ichigo, and Ichigo's spirits all leave the Urahara's shop and are on their way home.

* * *

On their way Brielle looks up into the sky. "It's peaceful out here." She said in a trance-like voice.

"You're right. There aren't many people out at this time, but we should get home quickly." Ichigo said with some disappointment. He saw his spirits looks at him with a questioning look on their faces. "Well, if there is a killer on the loose, I don't want to be out here at this time when nobody is around. More chances of me being a target." Ichigo explained.

Yuuto, Shiro, and Zangetsu narrow their eyes. "If anyone tries to harm you, we'd kill them." All three say in union.

Ichigo shook his head with a slight chuckle. "Yeah I know."

"I feel bad for the poor souls that try to kill you, Ichi." Brielle muttered with a smirk.

Ichigo just laughed at that.

When they got home Ichigo's family is already in bed. They went to Ichigo's room, but Ichigo had a realization.

"Where are you guys planning on sleeping?" It was more of a demand than a question. Ichigo didn't want them thinking they are taking his bed.

"They can sleep on the floor or one of them can use my nest. I'll sleep on you like I use to when we were younger." Brielle said with a grin.

Shiro looked to Brielle. "Um, wouldn't you crush him if you did that?" He asked. Brielle slammed the back of the hollow's head with her tail. "AAH! What was that for?!" Shiro demanded.

"I'm not heavy," The feathered winged dragon said in a deadly calm voice. "And for that comment, you get the closet." She pointed to the sliding doors of the closet.

Shiro was about to protest, but Ichigo covered his mouth. "Trust me; you're better off not saying anything. She'll stuff you in there or throw you out the window." The orange haired teen whispered. Ichigo then turned to his sister. "Ignore him, Brielle. He's an idiot." He said.

The black and red dragon turns to him. "Does that mean you admit you're a moron?" Brielle asked with an innocent face.

"Augh," Ichigo threw up his hands. He turned around to climb into bed and went to sleep. Brielle followed suit. Yuuto took up Brielle's nest, Zangetsu and Shiro took up the floor next to the bed. They went to sleep without a problem.

* * *

Ichigo was waking up with a fogged mind. He laid there for a few seconds to clear it and when it was he got up and got out of bed. Well, that's how it was suppose to be. "EEP," He fell out of bed with such a _manly_ yelp. Right after the yelp was a thud.

The yelp and thud woke Brielle and Ichigo's spirits up. Brielle saw Ichigo still on the bed sleeping, but realized it was lifeless and looked to were Ichigo fell. What Brielle and Ichigo's spirits saw made their jaws drop.

TBC

* * *

 **Chapter 2 done. I guess you're wondering what happened to Ichigo. Well I'm not tellin'! XD You'll have to find out next time. ;)**

 **Ichi: What did you do? -.-**

 **enj/bri: Like I said, I'm not tellin'.**

 **Shiro: *giggles* It's funny, but you're not goin' to like it.**

 **Ichi: WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT ENJALI DID TO ME?!**

 **enj &Shiro: Nope. :3**

 **Zangetsu: Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Brielle and Shiro fell on the floor, because they were laughing too hard. What they all saw on the floor was Ichigo, but he looked different. He's smaller, has big eyes, and chubby cheeks. If they had to guess, Ichigo looked about five years old.

Ichigo looked up at his sister and hollow. "Why are you two laughing, and why does everything look so much bigger?" His eyes widen when he heard his voice. "Why do I sound like someone kicked me where the sun doesn't shine?" He asked.

Brielle and Shiro just laughed harder. Ichigo's voice was just so high pitched; he sounded like a baby bird. The dragon and the hollow/zanpakuto got hit on the back of the head by Yuuto. "Ow!" Brielle and Shiro shouted in unison. Brielle was rubbing her head in pain. "Right, sorry Ichi." She said.

"Yeah, what she said." Shiro agreed. "Well to answer your questions, King, I only have one answer for you, you're a chibi."

Ichigo just looked at him. "What. Did. You. Just. Say?" He asked.

Brielle just grabbed a mirror and showed Ichigo his reflection. When Ichigo saw it, he flipped that lid like it was never flipped before. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME?! MY LUCK CAN'T POSSIBLY BE _THIS_ BAD!" Brielle was giggling. "WHAT?!" Ichigo demanded.

"Well, remember that time when you asked me if things could get worse when we were in Hell?" Ichigo nodded his head. "I guess I was wrong back then, because you just got turned into a chibi and there is a possible killer on the loose." Ichigo didn't see how this was worse than the demon war six months ago. "Your reiatsu is also so small now that a kitten could beat you in a fight." Now Ichigo's face paled. If he was that weak and the killer had possible spirit energy, he would be doomed.

'Oh Kami, please tell me that this killer is just a _normal_ human.' The orange haired teen turned child prayed. Ichigo sighed, "Anyway, we should call Kisuke and tell him what happened." Ichigo went to get his cell phone and called Kisuke.

Once Kisuke picked the phone up, Ichigo just said, "I got a problem."

 _"Uh, I think you got the wrong number kid. I'm not the police."_ Kisuke said through the phone. Ichigo looked like he was going to strangle someone. He breathed in then out to calm his nerves and gave the phone to Shiro.

"Hey strip-hat, the kid was King." Shiro said.

 _"Shiro? Wait, did you just say that the kid that called was Ichigo?"_ Kisuke asked.

"Yeah," The hollow said, "King isn't happy that you called him a kid."

 _"I didn't know it was Ichigo! What happened?"_ Was asked over the speaker.

"I guess that during last night while we were asleep, King lost most of his reiatsu to that device that it turned him into a kid as a side effect." Shiro explained.

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. _"That's a good theory. I'll be right over. Give Ichi-chan a toy truck or something to entertain himself with."_ Ichigo heard that and shouted, "HEY!"

* * *

It took Kisuke ten minutes to get to the Kurosaki Clinic. Ichigo, Brielle, Shiro, Zangetsu, and Yuuto all went down stairs to meet him, but Ichigo forgot about his family. Isshin and Karin laughed and Yuzu was cooing over how cute Ichigo looked. When Kisuke saw him, he followed Isshin's example.

Yuuto started to move toward them with blood-thirsty eyes. He planned on killing them for laughing at Ichigo.

Ichigo saw this and grabbed hold of Yuuto leg. Yuuto looked down and saw Ichigo's pleading eyes; so he just beat Isshin into a bloody pulp, smacked Karin on the head, just glared at Yuzu ( **no one can hit Yuzu, she's just too cute** ) and tried to cut Kisuke's head off with his scythe, but he missed.

Kisuke tested Ichigo, careful not to anger Yuuto further. It turned out that Shiro's theory was right. Ichigo lost his reiatsu during the night that his soul body shrunk. This explains why he's not in his human body, because his body doesn't recognize him, so it rejected him.

When Ichigo heard this, he went to a corner to sulk. You can see a black cloud hovering over his head. He stopped sulking when he heard something coming from the TV. When everyone saw Ichigo looking at it, they turned to see what it was. The news was on.

 _"There was a body of a teen found in an alley not far from the Karakura High School. The police think it's the same killer that killed the student from yesterday within the school. If you're a student from Karakura High, don't go out at night and don't go anywhere by yourself."_ The TV was turned off. Brielle looked to Ichigo.

"Well, looks like there really is a killer on the loose."

TBC

* * *

 **Sorry, it's a bit short. I also like to remind you of the poll, so you can vote; yes, that is still up. I'll be taking that down when this story is over. So, PLEASE VOTE WHEN YOU HAVE THE TIME, THANK YOU! ;)**

 **Ichi: Another death? There is going to be a body in each chapter, isn't there? -_-**

 **enj/bri: No, but it does start out that way. *waves a claw at him***

 **Ichi: When does it stop?**

 **enj/bri: Soon.**

 **Ichi: Why do I get this feeling you're going to do something that I'm not going to like? *glares at me***

 **enj/bri: ...**

 **Ichi: Oh no, that killer is not coming anywhere near me.**

 **enj/bri: Well everyone knows that you are most likely going to have to deal with him.**

 **Ichi: And why's that?**

 **enj/bri: That I'm not saying.**

 **Ichi: What? *Looks over to Shiro* Shiro she tells you everything, what is she planning?**

 **Shiro: She's- *sees me looking at him with a raised eyebrow* Um, sorry king, but I just 'membered that I was goin' to spar with Yuuto now, so I gotta go. hehe, bye! *runs off***

 **Ichi: -.- *looks at me and sees me looking away with an innocent look on my face***

 **Zangetsu: Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Ichigo was trying to see if he could use any form of his powers. Last night was not very fun for him; his family kept treating him like a kid. Just because his looks like a five year old, doesn't mean he wants to be treated as such.

During the night though, Ichigo's sister, Brielle, gave him an idea; try to see if he had any of his powers at all, so he can at least get away if a hollow showed up if his spirits aren't around.

Ichigo heard the doorbell ring and out a reflex he was going to answer it, but Brielle beat him to it.

"I got it!" Brielle called out. Brielle is not in her dragon form, which surprised Ichigo since he knows she hates her human form.

Brielle has black hair with red tipped side-swiped bangs, pale skin, and brown eyes. She was wearing a black shirt with a howling white wolf and full moon on in, and black shorts.

Ichigo sees her answer the door, and on the other side was a man in his late 30s. "Excuse me, but is Ichigo Kurosaki here?" The man asked.

"Yes, but who's asking?" Ichigo knows that Brielle is on guard more than normal. She wants this man gone quickly.

"I'm detective Michio Akiyama. I need to ask Kurosaki some questions." Ichigo wants to know why a detective wants to talk to him and so did Brielle.

"Well Ichigo isn't feeling good. He has been sick since yesterday. If you have questions, just ask me, but may I ask why?" Brielle said.

"The victims from the high school were both bullies that went after Kurosaki. We suspect that he may be involved." What the detective said made Ichigo's eyes go wide. 'He thinks _I_ killed them?' He thought.

Brielle didn't looks as surprised about what the detective said. "I can understand why you think that, but Ichi would never kill someone, even if it was necessary. Besides, I said Ichigo is sick, he can't even get out of bed. He keeps throwing up and can barely move." Brielle said. Ichigo can see that the detective didn't believe her. "I see you don't believe me. Alright I'll show you." She opens the door more. "Come in and follow me." She leads him inside and up the stairs.

Ichigo follows, curious as to how his sister is going to prove he's sick.

When they got to Ichigo's room they went inside and Ichigo saw his hollow looking more like him than usual, on his bed looking _really_ sick. He hears Brielle say, "See?" The orange haired boy turned to look at the detective.

"Yes I see. How are you feeling Kurosaki-kun?" He asked.

Shiro moved half lidded eyes to the black haired detective. "Like I was run over by a train twenty times." He said in a weak tone. With Shiro's watery voice, his fake sickness sounds more believable.

Isshin comes in at this time. "Oh, hello there. One of my daughters told me a detective was here. If you're here to ask my son questions you'll have to make them short, because he needs his rest." He said.

"How long has he been sick?" Michio asked.

"I already told you. He's been like this since yesterday." Brielle repeated.

"Then I only have a few questions." Michio looks to 'Ichigo'. "Would you tell were you were two days ago?" He asked

Ichigo saw Brielle make eye contact with Shiro; she's telling him what to say. "I was with Brielle all day after school. We went to the park and drew pictures and then went to our job at the Urahara's shop." Shiro said.

Michio nodded. "One last question, what did you do the day before?"

"I was with my sister, Karin, at soccer practice for a few hours. She asked me to help her. After that I was with my other sister, Yuzu, with food shopping, and helping her with cooking dinner. Did homework, and then want to bed." Shiro said what Ichigo did that day.

Ichigo saw that Michio had a thoughtful look on his face for a second, and then nodded his head. "Alright, thank you for answering my questions, I'll be going now." Brielle walked him to the door with Ichigo following. Michio turned to Brielle. "There was another body found, and seeing that your brother is that sick proves that he isn't the killer. So be careful while going out and stay indoors at night, alright?" The detective said with a serious face.

"Will do."

"Thank you and have a good day. Tell Kurosaki-kun that I hope he gets well soon." The black haired detective said.

"You're welcome, and you also have a good day." With that said Brielle shut the door. Ichigo wasn't surprised at all that the moment the door was shut that Brielle turned back to her dragon form.

"Was it really that bad?" Ichigo asked.

"YES! I was in that form for a little too long for my liking." The black and red dragon said. She hates being in her human form.

"Whatever. So how did you do all that before we even knew that a detective was coming? And how did he see Shiro, and how did he have my hair color?" The orange haired shinigami asked.

"I used telepathy with Shiro and dad. I told them what to say and do, and they did it beautifully. As for how Akiyama-san saw Shiro is because I allowed him to see, and I used washable hair dye." Brielle explained. She can allow a normal person to see a spirit or ghost any time she wants. She did that with a gang that was trying to beat up Ichigo. They ran after seeing a dragon form out of thin air.

"Geez, your fast." Ichigo said wide eyed.

"I need to be. So, did you make any progress on your powers?" Brielle asked.

"No not yet. I'll go back to that now that everything calmed down." Ichigo said. He closed his eyes and tried his demon powers.

Shiro, Zangetsu, Yuuto, and Isshin all came downstairs just in time to see Ichigo go up in black flames. Yuzu and Karin come out of the kitchen to see what's happening.

The flames die down and in Ichigo's place was a little black bird. Ichigo was not happy at the fact that now he is smaller than he already was! Brielle came over to him and was going to pick him up with her jaws, but Ichigo flew out of her reach.

Ichigo perched on the bookshelf on the other side of the room.

"King, you still with us, or did you become a bird brain?" Shiro joked.

Ichigo glared at his hollow. "I'm still here. I flew off because I saw teeth coming at me." Ichigo saw that Brielle is giving him an apologetic look. "Well, at least I can still fly and have some of my speed, but I don't think I can out run a hollow." Ichigo said

"Well turn back; it's almost time for lunch." Brielle said with a wave of her paw. Ichigo flew back down and turned back to his little chibi self, then they went to the kitchen and had some lunch.

TBC

* * *

 **About the detective thing, yeah, that would happen. Ichigo was a suspect, but not anymore. ;)**

 **Ichi: I can't believe that guy thought I was a killer! DX**

 **enj/bri: He was doing his job, and there was a motive for you to kill those guys. -_-**

 **Ichi: *glare at me* Not only did you turn me into a chibi, but you also turned me into a baby bird.**

 **enj/bri: You're not that small; you're only a foot in height. ^^'**

 **Ichi: Yeah, and in chibi form I'm 4 feet. *still glaring***

 **enj/bri: :)**

 **Ichi: She's ignoring me, isn't she?**

 **Shiro: Yep! :D**

 **Ichi: Shut up! DX**

 **enj/bri: Please review! ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

The next day in the afternoon, Ichigo managed to get away from his spirits thanks to Brielle's help. She was distracting them while Ichigo sits back and relaxes; they were contently breathing down his neck. Ichigo's family was also out for a bit doing some shopping. Ichigo right now is happy to be alone with no one around to coo over him or being overly protective. He feels like he can finally breathe, or so he thought.

Right after a sigh of relaxation, he hears two voices calling him, "Ichigo, we need to talk to you!" Ichigo looks up to see Rukia and Renji coming through his living room window.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ichigo asked them with a confused look on his face.

"There is…" Renji stopped what he was about to say when Ichigo got into his line of sight; Rukia not far behind. They both fell to the floor laughing at the sight of the chibi Ichigo. "Oh my god, the big bad Ichigo Kurosaki turned into a chibi!" Renji said in between laughs.

Rukia had to wipe away the tears from her eyes, after calming down from laughing. She looks to Ichigo and asks, "What happened?"

Ichigo sighed, he told them about the device that Urahara made and that his spirits are out of his soul. Renji asked where they were and Ichigo replied that Brielle is keeping them pinned upstairs so he can have some alone time.

"So what are you guys doing here? You said you needed to talk to me?" The orange haired chibi asked.

"Oh yeah, there has been sightings of a strong spirit energy coming from somewhere in this town. We don't know the exact location, but we did pinpoint that it is close to here." Rukia was holding up her sketch book while she was explaining. Ichigo can tell that her drawings have not improved since he last saw her.

Renji coughed to get Ichigo's attention before he could say anything about their friend's horrible drawing skills. "We were wondering if you could help us find it." He asked.

Ichigo looked them in the eyes with a sad look in his. "I'm sorry, but I can't. With the way I am now, I would slow you guys down and possibly get eaten by a hollow. All I can do is turn into a baby bird and fly." Ichigo apologized and explained why he couldn't help them. "But maybe my-" Ichigo couldn't finish what he was going to say, because Yuuto comes out of nowhere with his scythe aimed for Renji's and Rukia's necks.

They ducked just in time, but a little bit of Renji's hair got cut off and they tried to run away from the demon, because they knew that it was not going to stop until they were dead.

Ichigo put his thumb and pointer finger into his mouth and whistled like he was calling a dog. Brielle came from the stairs and tackled Yuuto to the floor. It took a bit of time, but she was able to pin him to the floor and move the scythe out of his reach.

"LET ME GO! THEY WERE GOING TO PUT ICHIGO IN DANGER! THEY MUST DIE!" Yuuto shouted while he was struggling to get out of Brielle's grip.

"I think you missed Ichigo saying that he is not going and I doubted they knew that Ichigo didn't have a lot of reiatsu." Brielle said calmly to Yuuto.

"Yuuto," The demon looks to Ichigo, "Don't kill them." Ichigo said with a serious look on his face; well, as serious as a chibi can get, which isn't much. The chibi turned to his friends. "Back to what I was saying before Yuuto interrupted me; maybe my spirits can help you." He finished what he was saying earlier.

Zangetsu and Shiro both come down stairs to see Brielle letting Yuuto up and heard the last thing Ichigo said. "With what?" They asked.

Ichigo sighed, annoyed. He repeated what the two shinigami told him. It took a bit of convincing to get them to agree to go. But before they left, Brielle said, "I need to go to the Dark Forest. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright, we'll see you then." After Ichigo said that Brielle left for the forest.

The shinigami and Ichigo's spirits all went to see if they could find were the spirit energy was coming from.

* * *

It's been about five hours when they got back. It was late and the sun went down. Ichigo looked up from the couch and asked, "How'd it go?"

"We felt it for only a second; we couldn't even tell what it was." Rukia said.

"Yeah, but Zangetsu said that we should go to where we last felt it, so we did." Renji added.

"And," asked Ichigo, he was eager to know if they found anything.

Rukia and Renji look at each other, then back to Ichigo. "We went to the alley that it was in, but there was no trail that would allow us to follow it." Rukia replied.

"But we did find…something." Renji was a bit hesitant to say what they saw.

"What is it?" Ichigo was getting annoyed now.

"Ichigo, remember that guy Reiichi? The guy that you fought on the school roof during lunch, around the time we first met?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo thought about it, but he couldn't really remember. He wished that Brielle was there, she was good at having him remembering people. But then he remembered that he could just use telepathy and just ask her. /Brielle, do you have a moment?/ He asked.

/Yeah?/

/Who is Reiichi?/

/Chicken Head./ Brielle replied like that was the guy's name.

/Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me./ He thanked her and went back to Rukia and Renji. "I remember now; he's the guy that's been trying to fight me. What about him, is he finally laying eggs?" The chibi shinigami asked.

"No, he's…dead." Rukia answered.

Ichigo's eyes widen, Chicken Head died? He may have hated the guy, but not enough to want him dead. 'Wait, whoever this spirit energy belongs to must be the serial killer's.' Ichigo realized. "Shoot, the killer has spirit energy." Ichigo said with dread.

TBC

* * *

 **Ichigo using his brain; that doesn't happen often. And yes, the killer does have reiatsu, meaning he can see Ichigo, and Ichigo won't be able to do anything to stop him.**

 **Ichi: Great, he'll be able to see me. Well, I'll be hiding under the bed if you need me. *goes under the bed***

 **Shiro: *comes into the room and looks around* Where's King?**

 **enj/bri: Hiding from a serial killer. :)**

 **Shiro: *looks at the new chapter* Aw, is Kingy afraid of the big bad killer. Don't worry Ichi, we'll protect ya.**

 **Ichi: *from under the bed* SHUT UP! DX**

 **Shiro: Works every time. hehe ;)**

 **Ichi: Darn it, he tricked me again.**

 **enj/bri: Please review! ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, there is a new character in this chapter. She was created by Heavenly God and me. I asked Heavenly God if she wanted me to put this character in this fanfic or a different one, she said this one. So, I found a way to put her in. I hope you like her! Enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

 **6**

Ichigo is looking at the phone in pure horror. When the phone rang, he picked it up. On the other end of the line was someone he did not expect. It was his big sister, Yukariko. When Ichigo answered and said 'hello', he froze when he heard her voice. Ichigo tried to lie that he had a cold when she asked what was wrong with his voice. He knew that she knew he was lying, and he hoped she was not coming over. It was a hopeless wish; the only reason she was calling was to tell them that she was on her way over and that she'd be there at five in the afternoon. This is why Ichigo is looking at the phone in pure horror.

After Ichigo calmed down, he has this look on his face that said he was in deep thought. 'Maybe I should warn the others. If Yukariko sees Rukia and Renji, she's not going to be friendly toward them.' Ichigo's sister is not friendly with people she doesn't know. She's like Yuuto in a way. Yukariko would want to test Rukia and Renji to see if they are loyal and protective of her little brother. 'Yeah, I'm going to tell them before they leave.' Ichigo thought.

"Hey guys, there's something I need to tell you-", He cut himself off when he saw that they were already gone. The chibi cursed under his breath, and then he sighed, "I need fresh air." With that said, he left the house after grabbing his cell phone, keys and telling his father that his going for a walk.

* * *

Ichigo is walking down the street, there weren't a lot of people out, but that's because they are at work. Ichigo was thinking about the conversation that he had with his friends and spirits. Rukia said that the body that they found could have been there before the owner of the spirit energy showed up, and everyone else thought the same. His spirits were just agreeing with the shinigami, because they didn't want Ichigo to worry.

Ichigo sighed again; he noticed he's been doing that a lot lately. He didn't believe that his friends were right and that the being was indeed the killer. Why did they have to treat him like a kid? Just because he looked like one, doesn't mean he can't take care of himself.

He also thought about when his older sister came back home for Christmas after the Demon War. He didn't know how she found out about everything he did from being a shinigami to being a hero of a spirit war and the master of the Hogyoku. He was scolded big time for it. Yukariko acts more like a mother than a sister to him. Ichigo's big sister wanted to see the Hogyoku, so she asked Ichigo to show her. Ichigo and Yukariko went to his room and he got the orb from his desk. He showed her and she touched it, this resulted in the Hogyoku merging with Ichigo's soul.

This is how Yukariko found out about Ichigo's spirits, because when the Hogyoku merged with him, they wanted to know what happened, and Yukariko found out that her brother was talking to them. It didn't take her long to 'warm-up-to-them'. Ichigo laughed at the memory. It was more like striking fear into them. His soul sister, Brielle can be scary when she wants to be, but Yukariko was worse. The dragon was a close second though, but that's because they are partners-in-crime. Ichigo didn't like having those two together and neither did Shiro. Shiro doesn't want to switch places with his king when their big sister was around. He is just as scared of her as Ichigo is. Yuuto and Zangetsu act like a normal brother and father – in Zangetsu's case – when she's around.

When she left to go back to work at the P.I.A., **(It's like the Japanese version of the CIA, but I changed it a bit. There are 4 letters.)** Ichigo told his spirits everything they needed to know about her so they do not get on her bad side.

Since Ichigo was lost in thought, he didn't hear footsteps coming up from behind him, but he did see a shadow looming over him. He stopped and was about to turn around, but he was thrown to his left and crashed into the wall. Before he fell unconscious, he saw white.

* * *

Brielle is flying back home, it was almost five PM. She wondered how everyone was doing, especially Ichigo. With their family, being a chibi must be tough. But she knows that he could handle it, she made sure that he was a tough cookie since they were ten.

She was almost home when Brielle caught a whiff of panic reiatsu coming from the house. She wondered why. When she got there, she saw that the window to Ichigo's room was closed. That wasn't normal; Ichigo always had the window opened for her at five. This made her worry; with this and the panic scent of Ichigo's spirits from inside. She got this feeling that she is going to want to kill someone.

Since she couldn't go through the window, she'll have to go through the door. She landed on the ground and moved toward the door, but bumped into someone. This person was a woman the blond pixie hair, oval shaped face, golden eyes, pale skin, and is as tall as Ichigo. She is wearing a light blue summer dress with white flowers on it, and white flip-flops.

This woman was the eldest Kurosaki sibling, Yukariko.

Yukariko smiled at Brielle. "Hey Brielle, how have you been?" She asked.

Brielle smiled in return. "I'm good, how 'bout you?"

"Great. I got a vacation, so I'll be here for a few days. By the way, can you tell me what happened to Ichi-chan? He said he had a cold, but I'll believe that when your-every-day-hollow kills a vasto lorde." Yukariko said that in a dangerous tone. Brielle knew to tell her the truth, or else she'll be suffering her wrath with Ichigo, and she does not plan on doing that.

"Ichigo's been turned into a five year old, by Kisuke Urahara." Brielle knew that she just throw Urahara under twenty oncoming trains. But he deserves it for all he did to Ichigo. Kami-sama, have mercy on that poor sucker's soul. 'May he rest in peace.' Brielle thought.

"Oh, well then, I'll just have to pay him a visit after dealing with Ichi-chan." Yukariko said with a smile on her face, but Brielle knew that it was much sinister.

They went inside the house and went to Ichigo's room to find Ichigo's spirits and two shinigami running around like headless chickens looking for something. Seeing the two unknown faces, Yukariko gets defensive.

"Who are you two shinigami, and what are you doing in my house?!" Yukariko shouted, effectively getting everyone's attention.

Brielle tried to stop Rukia, but it was already too late. "Your house?! Who do you think you are?! This is Ichigo's house!" Brielle and Shiro hide in a corner, out of their sister's sight.

"I'm Ichigo's older sister. Now tell me who you are or I'm going to kill you." The golden eyed woman said calmly. Rukia and Renji got this feeling that she was not bluffing. And guess what, she really wasn't. If she has to, she'll kill them without hesitation.

"I-I'm Renji and this is Rukia, we're Ichigo's friends."

"Then why are you in his room running around in a panic?" She asked this to everyone, but Brielle.

Shiro is the one to answer, "We can't find him. He was here with his old man when we left to find the owner of this spirit energy that's in the town, b-but king l-left to go for a w-walk." He started stuttering at the end, because Yukariko and Brielle were glaring glowing, red hot daggers at them.

A few blocks down the road, people can hear the screams of the poor souls that have been doom for all eternity.

* * *

Ichigo groaned, his head was in a lot of pain. He got up hissing and putting his hand on his head. He tried to remember what happened before he fell unconscious. He remembered walking and thinking about what's been going on and about his older sister. Ichigo jumped up, he remembered someone knocking him out.

Ichigo looked around to find himself in a cage. It was one of those cages for big dogs. He also noticed that he was in a basement of some sort, he thinks he might be in the killer's house.

'I knew it! I told them, but they didn't believe me! At least Brielle and Yukariko would've. Well, Yuka would have at least thought it to be a possibility.' The chibi thought.

He looked around a bit more. The room is dark, there was no light coming in at all. There was a table in the middle of the room, and a shelf on the other end of the room from where he was. He couldn't see what was on the shelf, but something told him that he didn't want to know.

'This is the second time I've been kidnapped within one year. Is my luck really that bad?' The orange haired teen turned chibi thought while scratching the back of his head.

All of a sudden, a door opens up on the side of the room where the shelf is. Ichigo can see that there are steps leading down to here, but he couldn't see the door; his cage was all the way in the back and as far away from the door as possible.

Ichigo hears footsteps coming from the stairs. He backs up as far as the cage would let him, which wasn't far. When the person, or rather thing came into view, the orange haired boy's blood froze. Standing there by the steps, was a hollow, but not just any hollow, it was a vasto lorde. It reminded Ichigo of Anubis, but white. It had long thin spikes coming out of its back and a long wipe-like tail. It looked like it had black demonic markings on its mask, back leading to sides, arms, and tail.

 **"Hello Ichigo,"** Said the hollow, Ichigo can hear that it's a male and some insanity coming from his tone.

"H-how do you know my name." Ichigo wanted to curse himself for stuttering. He knows he can't help it though, he's weak, small, and he's facing a _vasto lorde_. You would be scared to death too if you were him.

The hollow came closer. **"I know it's been a long time and that I look different, but there is no need to fear me Ichigo. I would _never_ hurt you."** He reached out with his clawed hands and grabbed the bars of the cage.

"What do you mean you'd never hurt me? I think I'd remember being friends with a hollow. And you didn't answer my question, how do you know my name?!" Ichigo demanded this time.

The hollow sighed, **"Let's see if I can refresh your memory,"** He looked Ichigo in the eyes. **"When I was sent to the Asylum for killing those that tried to hurt you, because you were different, we were friends and used to play together, and I always protected you when you needed it."** Something in Ichigo's mind snapped. It gave him a bit of a headache, but he saw a boy three, maybe four years older than him when he was 4, black hair, and one black eye on the right and one whitish silver on the left. The shinigami recognized him. He looked back to the hollow; his eyes were the same as the boy's.

"You're…"

TBC

* * *

 **And done! Well, that was fun. Okay, I'm going to give a little warning here; the next chapter is going to be a bit dark, but I'm sure every one of you read worse. I'm just putting this here for those that don't like to read dark things. You're welcome! ^-^**

 **Ichi: We don't even get a name in this chapter. That's a little evil.**

 **enj/bri: Well that's what the next chapter is for.**

 **Ichi: Why did you make me have an insane friend?**

 **enj/bri: ...Aren't _all_ of your friends insane?**

 **Shiro: She has a point there, King. You'd have ta be insane ta be friends with ya in the first place! *laughing insanely***

 **Ichi: You're the only insane one here! DX**

 **enj/bri: No, no he's not. We're _ALL _ insane here! XD**

 **Ichi: O.o enjali lost it, EVERYBODY RUN! *runs for his life***

 **Zangetsu: Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: This is a little dark, but I know you guys read worse. So, if you don't like dark things, skip to the last bit at the bottom, or else you will be very lost. Enjoy.**

 **({PLEASE VOTE!})**

* * *

 **7**

 _~flash back to 12 years ago~_

 _"Kuroda," An orange haired boy of the age of four ran up to another boy that was seven years of age._

 _The boy with black hair turned to the boy that called out to him. "Hey Ichigo," He said while waving to the young Ichigo._

 _Ichigo caught up to Kuroda and put his hands on his knees, so he can catch his breath. Once he did, he looked up to his friend with a big grin. "I was wondering if you and your mom wanted to go to the park with me and my family." Ichigo asked._

 _Kuroda thought about what Ichigo said. He would have to ask his mom about it. He told Ichigo that he would be back and went to his mother, who was in the convenience store right behind him. His mother said it was fine, but she couldn't go, because she had to put the groceries away. Kuroda went back to Ichigo and told him what his mom said, and then they were on their way to the park._

 _The park that they went to was the same one where Ichigo and Kuroda first met. Ichigo was being picked on for his hair color by some of the kids from his school when Kuroda first saw him. The dual color eyed boy ran up to them and scared the kids off._

 _At first, Ichigo was scared of the new boy, because he was bigger and was worried that he was going to pick on him as well. Instead, the black haired boy comforted him, and let him cry onto his shoulder. Ever since then, Kuroda and Ichigo have been best friends, and Kuroda has been protecting Ichigo._

 _It's been five months since then, no one has picked on the orange haired boy, saying that 'the demon will curse you' or something like that. So now Ichigo and his friend have gotten close to the point where they were like brothers._

 _Ichigo found out that Kuroda was mentally unstable, but that really never bothered their friendship, until a few days later._

 _Ichigo was walking by an alleyway when he was pulled right into it all of a sudden. His soul sister, Brielle, was there with him, but she couldn't do anything to living people; she wasn't strong enough. So Ichigo and Brielle pried that someone showed up to save him._

 _The kids that pulled Ichigo in were a few years older than him, maybe the same age as Kuroda, but they didn't know._

 _"Well, if it isn't the little freak that the demon became friends with." Said who, Ichigo thought to be the leader of the group._

 _"Do you think that means that he is the demon's pet?" Asked the second kid._

 _"Maybe, but if he is, then that means that if we beat this one up, then the demon will be crying over him, and then we can beat him up as well. We'll be the ones to say we beat the demon." Said the leader._

 _Ichigo knew he had to get out of there, but they already block his escape. From his count, there are five of them. He knew he wasn't going to be able to fight them._

 _The five boys charged at Ichigo and started to beat him. The orange haired boy tried to defend himself as best as he could, but they got past them. Ichigo was starting to lose his strength and the older boys knocked him over with a kick to his head. Ichigo curled up into a ball from all the pain he was in._

 _Ichigo was about to lose consciousness from the pain. He was covered with bruises and cuts, but when he was about to fall unconscious, the leader of the group wouldn't let him. He never knew how he did it._

 _It felt like forever since the beating started, he could no longer hear Brielle roaring for help. Well, that's what he thought anyways, in truth, the small dragon stopped, because someone showed up and saw what was going on and she did_ not _like the look in his eyes._

 _When Kuroda saw Ichigo's condition he snapped. The boys saw him and stopped their beat down on the orange haired boy that was crying on the ground._

 _The leader stepped forward. "Well, well, if it isn't the demon himself. We were just having fun with your little pet here; he is such a weak, little cry baby; almost fell asleep." The leader's friends where laughing behind him. "But now that you're here, we'll play with you for a bit, and then you can watch us kill your little, weak, crying pet." He was cracking his knuckles while he said that last bit._

 _Brielle grabbed Ichigo and moved toward the corner of the alley, so they wouldn't get in the way. The soul siblings watched Kuroda fight the bullies for a few minutes. He won the fight, but he wouldn't stop beating them. Ichigo – since Kuroda couldn't hear or even see Brielle – was trying to get Kuroda to stop, but he wasn't listening. When Ichigo and Brielle saw the look in the black and silver eyes, they knew that Kuroda was completely insane and that they fear that he was going to kill the bullies._

 _Ichigo was scared of his friend and looked away. He heard the beating stop, but he didn't need to look to know that the boys were dead. He heard Kuroda come closer, he looked to him with fearful eyes and tried to back away, but he didn't have the strength to do so. "Stay away!" The orange haired boy shouted. The reason he shouted wasn't only because his friend killed those five boys, oh no, it's also because his friend is covered in their blood._

 _Kuroda knew what was scaring his little friend, so he moved quickly over to Ichigo and brought him closer to himself so he can hide Ichigo's face from the scene. Ichigo tried to get out of Kuroda's grip, but the black haired boy had a vice-like grip on him. Ichigo used what little strength he had left to tell Kuroda to let him go, but he wasn't listening._

 _With all of Ichigo's shouting, his parents – who were out looking for him, because he hadn't come home yet – and Kuroda's parents – who were at the store not that far from the alley that Ichigo and Kuroda were in – heard Ichigo and went to see what was wrong. When they got there, they saw the bodies of the bullies, a bloodied, bruised, and scared Ichigo, and Kuroda who was covered with blood that they can tell were not his own._

 _Masaki and Isshin ran up to Ichigo, and got him out of Kuroda's hands, so they can check to see the damage as well as get him away from his friend, while Kuroda's parents were asking their son what happened._

 _Kuroda told them what happened with an insane smirk on his face. They all went to the Kurosaki Clinic, so Isshin can clean and bandage his son up, and to call for the white van._

 _While they waited for the van to pick up Kuroda, they made sure to keep him away from Ichigo. It was a mission all on its own just to do that, because Kuroda didn't seem to recognize anyone there other than Ichigo, and would try to hurt them for stopping him for trying to get to his friend._

 _Finally, the van got there just when Kuroda was about to attack his and Ichigo's family. The people that were there to pick him up had to pin him down and use a sedative on him. The black haired boy tried to fight off the drug, but it won over his system and he fell unconscious. They put Kuroda into the van as well as a straight jacket and drove off to the Asylum._

 _~1 year later - Kurosaki Clinic~_

 _Sometime last year, the Kurosaki family adopted Ichigo's six year old distant cousin from his mother's side, Yukariko. Her parents were killed by a vasto lorde. No one knew how that got to the World of the Living without anyone noticing, but Yukariko's grandfather, Yamamoto, was there visiting when it happened; He was only able to stop it from killing his granddaughter. When it was all over, he couldn't bring Yukariko back with him to Soul Society, because she wasn't dead yet. He remembered that Isshin was still alive – well, as alive as a shinigami can get – and has a family of his own. So he went to Isshin and told him to raise his granddaughter like she was his own daughter. He asked why, and of course Yamamoto told him the whole story._

 _So now Ichigo, Brielle, and Yukariko are playing hind and seek when the phone rang. Masaki picked it up and found out that it was Kuroda's mother that was on the other line. She was crying on the phone, and didn't make any sense. Masaki calmed her down enough, so she can understand her. What Kuroda's mother said, made Masaki drop the phone. Ichigo's mother was pale and brought up a hand to her mouth, she looked like she was about to cry herself._

 _Masaki felt someone tug on her shirt, she looked down to see the soul siblings and Yukariko staring up at her with questioning eyes. Masaki already started having tears trailing down her face when she bent down to Ichigo's level, so she can hug him close to her chest._

 _"Mom, why are you crying?" Ichigo didn't understand what made his mother sad. What did the person on the phone say to her?_

 _"Ichigo, I'm sorry, but…Kuroda's mother just called, and she told me that Kuroda…killed himself." Ichigo's mother said hesitatingly. Ichigo eyes widened and started to tear up after the news processed. The orange haired boy started to cry into his mother's shoulder, while Brielle, Yukariko, and Masaki comforted him._

 _~end of flash back~_

"…Kuroda,"

TBC

* * *

 **Well that was sad. :( The ending was Ichigo finishing what he was saying from the last chapter.**

 **Ichi: Y-yo-you... YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T GOING TO MAKE SUFFER! DX**

 **enj/bri: Whoa, calm down! O.O And I said I wasn't going to let you suffer alone.**

 **Ichi: I was the only one beaten! *glare***

 **enj/bri: Yeah, and I couldn't do anything, which is just as bad. -_-**

 **Aizen: She got a point there.**

 **enj &Ichi: WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?! O_O**

 **Aizen: Well nothing else better to do, I'm stuck in a chair. Oh, and _he_ let me in. *point to a corner***

 **enj &Ichi: *looks over to see Yhwach* o.0 You've got to be kidding.**

 **enj/bri: GET OUT! THIS IS MY WORLD, YOU CAN'T HAVE IT! But Aizen can stay I guess.**

 **Yhwach: *leaves***

 **Ichi: I'm surprised he left. But why are we letting him stay? *glares at Aizen***

 **enj/bri: This way he doesn't go crazy from boredom.**

 **Aizen: Please review.**

 **Ichi: I hate my life.**

 **enj/bri: Don't let him hear you say that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**([{VOTE PLEASE}])**

* * *

 **8**

"Argh, we've been looking all day and we haven't found anything to where King could be!" Shiro shouted to the heavens above with his hands in the air.

Rukia looked up at the sky to see that the moon was very high. She looked to the rest of the group. "Come on, it's late. We'll have to look for Ichigo tomorrow." She said sadly.

"WHAT?! WE CAN'T LEAVE MICHI-CHAN ALL BY HIMSELF WITH SOME PSYCHOPATH!" Everyone jumped and hid behind Brielle when Yukariko shouted at them.

"I'm sorry to say this, Yuka, but they have a point; we're not going to find Ichi tonight. Besides, I have a patrol looking out for him. If they find anything on about Ichigo, they are to come to me right away." At this point, Brielle is just trying to calm her sister down by saying that they are still looking, just not in the way Yukariko wants to. Yukariko wants to find her little brother herself, even if she has to tear down the whole town to do so.

"Not only that, but everyone is exhausted. We need to go back, get some rest, and start looking again tomorrow." Zangetsu - being the voice of reason that he is - said.

Yukariko made a frustrated sound, but after a little while she calmed down. She knows that they are right, but it doesn't mean she has to like it. "Fine," she sighed, "we'll go home and get some rest, but if we don't find Michi-chan by tomorrow," everyone is starting to feel fear, "you will all suffer. Are we clear?" Everyone nodded heads 'yes'. "Good."

With that, they all went home.

* * *

It was 8:30 AM when they got up. They wanted to get up early the next day, so they could start searching again. None of the Dark Beings that were patrolling the town saw or heard anything about where Ichigo could be.

Yukariko changed into teenage girl punk clothing. Her shirt was black with a skull with vines wrapped around it and a red rose on top the skull's head, and her jeans were also black with rips on the knees, there was also a silver chain going from her front belt loop to the back.

Brielle has tried to find Ichigo through the shadows, but wherever he is, it's blocking the shadow connection. The only thing she could think about that is blocking her, is that whoever has her brother can control the shadows like she can. This made her resort back to what she was tried to do last night, sniff the area that he was at when the killer got him.

Finding out where Ichigo was taken from was easy. They traced his scent there and saw that the wall was broken. It was trying to find out where they went from there that is the problem. It was like they just vanished, no blood trail, no scent in the air to say that they flow away, nothing. The same thing is happening again today, there was nothing.

This time though, Brielle had help in the form of a white fox named Yukishiro. This fox is not one of the Dark Beings, she belongs to her sister Yukariko. The fox is a spirit animal, but she and Yukariko are not soul siblings, they are close to that, but they aren't. Yukishiro was a gift from Yuariko's mother, Yuuta. Yuuta was a Quincy that had kitsune* powers. This power was passed down to Yuuta's daughter, and that is why Yukariko has a spirit fox.

So Brielle and Yukishiro were trying to find Ichigo with scent again, but it wasn't working. Everyone else was waiting to see if the Dark Dragon was going to find anything new, but seeing how both her and the white fox were going around in circles, means that there was nothing new. They sighed, thinking they might just have to go around randomly and hope Brielle or Yukishiro catch Ichigo's scent, but they saw Brielle stop and perked her head up. Yukariko followed where Brielle was looking and saw two teenage girls talking.

"Hey, did you know that there is an abandoned house that is said to be haunted not that far from here?" Asked the first girl.

"Oh my god, really?" Asked the second girl.

"Yeah, I heard that people die there, because somebody saw someone go in there, but they next day they are found dead."

"Are you sure it isn't just the killer?"

"I'm sure, no one saw anyone come out of that house. Not only that, but people said they hear noises coming from there."

"That's scary. Maybe we should stay away from there."

Brielle didn't even need to tell her sister what to do, because Yukariko was on the teenagers within a heartbeat. She grabbed the first girl by the front of her shirt and pulled so they were face to face.

"Where is this house?" Yukariko demanded. The girls were speechless from fright. "I'll ask again. Where. Is. The. Abandon. HOUES?!" The two teens snapped out of their stunned fright.

"I-i-it's d-down this r-road, t-turn r-r-right, and kee-keep g-going f-for th-three blocks." The girl that Yukariko was holding, stuttered out, pointing to her right, but everyone else's left.

"Thank you." Yukariko said with a happy smile. She dropped the girl and left with Brielle, her pet fox, Ichigo's spirits, and the two shinigami.

* * *

~meanwhile with Ichigo~

Ichigo was watching Kuroda looking at something on the wall that looked like a list of some-sort. It was too far, and not in a good angel to see it clearly to tell what kind of list it was. He heard Kuroda mutter something and saw him cross out something on the list. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore, he needed answers, and he needed them now.

"Why did you kill those people, and why did you kidnap me?" Ichigo asked.

Kuroda turned to face him. **"Because they hurt you, and I didn't want anyone to hurt you again like they did last year."** He answered.

"Last year?" Ichigo was confused, nothing bad happen with the humans last year.

 **"Don't you remember? It was the same year I was sent to the Asylum."** Kuroda replied.

Now Ichigo realized that Kuroda doesn't have a sense of time anymore. 'Well that explains why he didn't react to me looking like a five year old.' Ichigo was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kuroda still talking.

 **"Once I kill all those that hurt you, I'm going to kill those that separated us. Because of that, I wasn't there to protect you from being hurt, so I'm going to rip them apart for it."** Ichigo didn't have to think long to know who 'they' were that Kuroda was talking about.

'Oh god, I hope the others find me soon. If not, I'm not going to be able to tell them that ours and Kuroda's families are in trouble.' Ichigo was trying to 'will' his thoughts out to them. He couldn't use telepathy for some reason, he thinks it's because he's underground; he and Brielle have never tried that, so it's possible. Ichigo sighed, 'Come on guys, hurry up!'

TBC

* * *

 **Kitsune powers* Yuuta's Quincy powers is called Quincy's Fox also known as Kitsune. They are shapeshifters, and their ability is 'mischief', it's almost like an illusion based ability.**

 **By the way, a guest said I should do a Hell Verse fanfic after this one, but I don't know if they wanted me to make it a continuation of this fanfic or not. Please tell me, if you don't want is as a continuation than you can tell me how you want the story.**

 **Ichi: Please tell me you find me soon, because if you don't, I'll find a way to kill Kuroda myself.**

 **enj/bri: Yes we do find you. This story is almost over. There are only 3 more chapters left after this one.**

 **Ichi: Oh, good. Who is fighting Kuroda though?**

 **enj/bri: I'm not saying. *zips it, locks it, and throw the keys away***

 **Ichi: Whatever. *eye roll***

 **Aizen: Review.**

 **enj &Ichi: Be _nicer_ about it! D= And VOTE RIGHT AFTER READING THIS CHAPTER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**{[(VOTE PLEASE)]}**

* * *

 **9**

Brielle, Yukariko, her pet and partner, Yukishiro, Ichigo's spirits, and the two shinigami, Rukia and Renji were looking for the house that is abandon, and most likely has Ichigo in it. But they were having trouble finding it, because they found out that the house didn't really look abandon and that the street that it's on is filled with houses.

"If we don't find that house soon, I'm going to start tearing into every house on this street until I find it." Yukariko growled. Her hands were balled up into such a tight fist that her knuckles were white and that her palm started to bleed a little.

"Yuka, you need to calm down, your hand is bleeding." Brielle said in a soft voice. You cannot be demanding with Yukariko, or else she'll put you in your place, or kill you if she hates you. She is not just a member of the P.I.A., she is also the director and a leader of a division called the Royal Division, which is filled with nothing but nightmares. Brielle and Ichigo met the division before, and they weren't sure if the people in it were human. They were the seven deadly sins personified, which is what the division is made of, the seven deadly sins, and Yukariko is Wrath. So yeah, Brielle doesn't want to anger her sister anymore than she already is.

They walked a little bit more; they were coming up to a house that is white with a black roof.

Shiro was starting to get frustrated. "Where the hell-o?" He started to sniff the air. "Hey, Brielle, Yukishiro, do you smell that?" He asked.

The black and red dragon and the white fox started to sniff the air and what they smelled was a hollow.

"Yeah," Brielle answered with a nod of her head.

"It's coming from that house." Shiro pointed to the white house that they were just about to pass.

"Okay, Brielle, you are the best when it comes to finding out how powerful things are with just smell, so what do you think?" Yukariko asked. "But first, do you smell Michi-chan?"

"Yes, he's in there. His scent is coming from underground." Brielle sighed. "Darn, Ichi and I are going to have to work on how to use telepathy while one of us is underground."

"Wait, I just realized something. Brielle, couldn't you just go into Kings inner world and just pop up right next to him?" Shiro asked. Everyone turned to look at the feathered winged dragon.

"I already tried that." There was a pause. "Blame Kisuke Urahara." That was all that needed to be said for them to understand why she couldn't get into Ichigo's soul. Brielle is like Ichigo's spirits; the only difference between them is that Brielle can go in and out of Ichigo's soul any time she likes. "Oh, and I can't tell how powerful the hollow is; I think that whatever is blocking me from using the shadows is also blocking the hollow's powers." Brielle explained.

Yuuto started to walk over to the house, but Shiro, Brielle, Zangetsu, and Yukariko stopped him. "Let go." The demon growled.

"We can't let you go charging in there, the hollow might hurt Ichigo if we do that." Zangetsu said. Yuuto ripped out of their grip.

"Fine," Yuuto hissed.

"Alright, Brielle and I will go in to find him, you guys stay out here." Yukariko ordered.

"Wait, why can't we go in with you, Ichigo is our friend!" Rukia demanded.

"Because we need to be quiet and less people to go in. Two is a bit risky." Brielle tried to explain.

"You're going with her, so right there is…two…people…" Rukia started to trail off, because Yukariko turned into a mouse. While Rukia and Renji were staring, Brielle was telling Ichigo's spirits to keep the two shinigami from going in. Then Brielle picked the blond mouse up, and snuck into the window that was open on the second floor.

Brielle put her sister on the floor, and the mouse went in through a crack in the wall. Brielle saw that the door that led to the hallway was open and that there is a bookshelf next to it. She jumped up on it and looked through the open door, looking both ways; she sees no one.

She opens the door more and climbs over it. Once Brielle is in the hall, she moves over to the stairs. The dragon jumps up on the railing and looks around the corner to see if someone was there; the cost was clear. She walks down the railing, not using the stairs because they would squeak and creak.

She looked around again and saw a couch; she jumped over to it and landed, not making a sound. Then she ducked down on it looking around for the basement door, once she found it through the entrance to the kitchen, she lifted her head to look behind the couch and saw no one.

She crawled over to the door, but she looked around again and still saw no one, she even listened for noises or voices coming from the basement, but heard nothing so she opened the door and closed it behind her.

She saw a shelf next to the stairs, so she moved over a little closer and jumped up on it. She looked over to the other side of the room and saw Ichigo and Yukariko – now in human form – talking in hush tone, but she was still able to hear them.

"How are you doing, Michi-chan?" Yukariko said; she mush of just gotten down here, it's not easy going through the walls with all those wires and path ways.

"Michi-chan? That's a new one. Why are you calling me that?" Ichigo asked.

"Because you're a mini Ichigo now. I see you're doing fine." Yukariko said.

"For the most part, but that's not important. The one that kidnapped me was Kuroda and he's a vasto lorde. I also heard he wants to kill his and our families." Ichigo was panting at the end of his speech, because he said in one short breath.

It was a good thing that Ichigo said the killing family part last; because they wouldn't have heard the rest of it they're so mad.

Brielle then sees something come out from a shadow closest to Ichigo, and got a good whiff of hollow scent. Kuroda was about to attack her sister.

"Look out!" The Dark Dragon shouted.

Yukariko turned around and Brielle can feel the _pure wrath_ coming from her. Not only did Kuroda threatened to kill the eldest sibling's family, but he also tried to kill her from behind. Ichigo and Brielle know that this fight is going to be bloody.

TBC

* * *

 **I picked a mouse for Yuka to turn into, because mice are small. I _hope_ you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was just Brielle just sneaking around. Please vote!**

 **Ichi: About time you people found me. So is there going to be a fight next chapter?**

 **enj/bri: Yeah, but I need to think of a way to make it longer; it's kinda short. Like always... -_-**

 **Shiro: As long someone dies, I'm happy. :)**

 **Ichi: of course you would be. -_-**

 **Aizen: You might have to make this M rated, because-**

 **enj/bri: Don't say it. Because if you do, you'll be finding out why Shiro is afraid of me.**

 **Ichi: Aizen, don't even test her right now. She doesn't think this chapter came out that good.**

 **Aizen: And you think I care because...?**

 **Shiro: hehe You want to die don't you? :3**

 **Aizen: ?**

 **enj/bri: Please review, it _might_ save Aizen.**


	10. Chapter 10

**({[VOTE PLEASE]})**

* * *

 **10**

Yukariko blocked Kuroda's attack with her zanpakuto. She pushed him away and followed after with her blade ready to swipe.

While Yukariko and Kuroda are fighting, Brielle went down to where Ichigo is so she can open his cage. The lock on the cage is a combination lock. Brielle was not in the mood to listen for the click or for picking the lock, so she decides to break it.

"Hurry up, Brielle; the roof looks like it's ready to cave in on us." Ichigo said in a panic. The hollow and blond shinigami/Quincy hybrid would forget that there are two other beings down there with them. Meaning with those two going at each other's throats, the house that they are in would most likely blow up.

Brielle told Ichigo to back up so she can rip the door of the cage off, and then they could leave. Ichigo did as told, and Brielle slashed the bars of the cage clean off.

"Let's get out of here before we're crushed by the house falling down on us." Brielle said, trying to sound as calm as possible for Ichigo. Darn, now she knows what the orange haired boy feels when he was trying to keep Yuzu and Karin calm in a bad situation.

The dragon and mini shinigami were about to leave threw the door, but with their sister and old friend fighting there, they needed to find a different way out. Good thing that Brielle has a habit of making new doors.

Brielle shot a fire ball up at the ceiling of the basement, creating a hole big enough for the couch in the living room to fall down through it. The soul siblings had to get out of the way of it so it didn't crush them, and then they went through the new opening and out the window.

When Brielle and Ichigo got outside, they saw their friends, spirits, and...Byakuya? 'What the heck is _he_ doing here?' The soul siblings asked in their minds. They went up to them and asked what was on their minds.

"I came here knowing that Yukariko was going to be on vacation, so I came to visit her." Byakuya explained. Brielle and Ichigo were giving the raven haired shinigami weird looks. "We're friends. We met when she came to visit the Head Captain." Brielle and Ichigo made an 'O' shape with their mouths.

Not long after Dark Dragon and Ichigo heard that, they all heard an explosion. They all turned to see that the roof of the house got blown out and that Yukariko and Kuroda came out of it.

Yukariko is having a hard time fighting the vasto lorde with just a sealed zanpakuto, so she decides to even the odd a little bit. "Bring the darkness, Watashi no Mottomo Kurai Tenshi!" The blond shinigami's reiatsu surrounded her like a shadow. When she came out of it, her zanpakuto looked like a razor chain whip. The whip itself was silver, the guard looked like black, folded bat wings, and the hilt is black with silver diamond patterns.

She swings the whip at Kuroda and it wraps around him, restraining him, and then mutters, "Getsuga Tensho." The attack hits; Yukariko withdraws the whip and making it act like a sword just in time to block Kuroda's attack that was aimed at her chest.

With his free clawed hand, Kuroda fires a cero. He thought that he hit her, but with the smoke he couldn't tell. When the smoke settled he saw a shield in the shape of a full moon.

"Darkest moon reflection shield," Kuroda didn't know what the name of the ability means, but he didn't have to wait for long. The cero that he fired at the shinigami was fired right back at him. He tried to dodge, but the cero hits his side, going through it.

Kuroda looked down at the wound in his left side, and then glared at Ichigo's older sister. "Shadow Tendrils," he called out. The tendrils grabbed hold of Yukariko and one of the shadows were going straight for her heart.

Kuroda thought that he had her, but out of nowhere something sliced his right arm and the shadow tendrils off. He cried out in pain, but Yukariko didn't give him any time to recover. She had him restrained again, but this time she wasn't going to use a getsuga, she just held him there.

The vasto lorde glared at her. "How and when did you fire that last attack?" He demanded.

Yukariko looked at him with a smirk. "When I blocked your cero. I used Darkest Crescent Moon which works just like a boomerang." The whip that is holding Kuroda tightened. "You threatened my family, scared Michi-chan, and even kidnapped him. Your punishment for that is death. So be a good boy and die." Yukariko had a smirk on her face the whole time she was talking. Right when she was about to finish him off, Brielle shows up with a mini Ichigo making the best puppy face he can make.

"Please don't kill him. I know what he did and was going to do, but he did it to protect me. You and my spirits are all like him in that way." Ichigo pleaded with that voice he hardly ever uses; the pouting kid voice.

"Not only that, but you guys would kill anyone that is trying to hurt Ichi as well. So, this makes you all Hippocrates." Brielle pointed out.

"Kuroda is my friend too. You should all know by now that anyone that is my friend is going to be protected by me. If they betray me, I'll deal with them myself." Ichigo said with determination.

Yukariko couldn't stand Ichigo making that pouting face anymore, but the only way to get him to stop, is by doing what he says. She lowers her zanpakuto. "Fine, but if he does it again-" Ichigo cuts her off.

"I said, 'I'll deal with him myself' if that happens." Yukariko was glaring at her little brother, but Ichigo was not backing down. The blond haired teen sighed in defeat.

TBC

* * *

 **I was going to kill Kuroda off, but then someone gave me an idea; sadly it's not going to be in this fanfic, but it'll be in the continuation. The continuation is going to be the last one of this series; I was surprised that people asked me to make sequels for 'Could Things Get Any Worse!' If you guys want me to write a story for you, you can tell me and I'll see if I can do it or not, but no pairing type stories; I'm not a bad fan of romance.**

 **Ichi: No you're not, which is fine with me! ;)**

 **Shiro: Yeah, King gets enough of it to last him a few life times. :D**

 **Ichi: *glares* Shut up! DX**

 **Aizen: enjali, why don't you get them to quiet down in your special way.**

 **enj/bri: Like you're going to give a choice. *sigh* Here goes. *turns to Ichigo and Shiro* Boys, *they look over* do I have to put you in a dark room with me in it?**

 **Ichi &Shiro: *shiver in fear* No...**

 **enj/bri: Then no fighting.**

 **Ichi &Shiro: Yes ma'am...**

 **enj/bri: Please review, and vote! ^-^**


	11. Epilogue

**Sorry! I forgot that today was Friday, but here it is.**

 **The poll is closing; I'll only keep it up till next week, so PLEASE VOTE!**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Yukariko sheathed her now sealed zanpakuto. After she did that, she went over with Ichigo and Brielle to the others. When they got down there, she grabbed Ichigo, so she can check on him. She saw that he wasn't injured.

Yukariko looked Ichigo in the eyes. "Are you okay?" She asked concerned. Now that things have calmed down a bit.

Ichigo nodded his chubby faced head. "Yeah, I'm fine, but you need to stop trying to fight people in small spaces where others could get hurt. You almost had roof fall on us!" Ichigo yelled. If his soul sister wasn't there, the roof would've fallen on him, and then he'd be known as Pancake Chibi Ichi. Ichigo can hear Brielle laughing while she was pinning Kuroda down. She heard what he said in his head.

"Pancake Chibi Ichi? I'll have to remember that one." Brielle giggled.

Ichigo glared at her and was about to yell something at her, but heard someone clear their throat. He turned to see it was Byakuya.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" The raven haired shinigami asked.

"Well... it's kind of a long story," Ichigo said.

"How about we go home, and then ask and answer questions, because someone can be seen here," Brielle said while looking at Yukariko.

Everyone nodded their heads and headed back to the Kurosaki clinic with Kuroda now trapped in a kido. When they got there, they saw the rest of the Kurosaki family and Ichigo's human friends there, demanding to know where Ichigo was and what happened.

Ichigo can hear them saying that they felt his reiatsu was very low, but they didn't think anything of it, because he learned to control his spirit energy. But just yesterday they didn't feel his spirit energy at all.

When the front door closed, Uryu, Orihime, and Chad turned to see a white copy of Ichigo, an old man, a demon, a blond woman with golden eyes, a vasto lorde that looked like Anubis, Byakuya, and Brielle. They see something orange just a bit lower, so they looked down to see what it was. They see the chibi Ichigo, and Uryu started to laugh while Orihime was cooing at him and Chad was trying to stop himself from picking his little friend up and huge him.

Ichigo was blushing from embarrassment, and because of that, Yuuto is trying to kill his friends. Brielle, Shiro, Zangetsu, Rukia, and Renji are pinning him down as best as they could. He was putting up quite a fight that Brielle needed help this time.

No one noticed that Urahara was there until he was walking up Ichigo. Once they did notice, Yukariko moves over to meet him while muttering to Brielle, "Watch him." She pointed at Kuroda.

"Ah, Yuka-chan, it's so nice to see you again," Kisuke said in a sing-song voice. Yukariko's eyes were shadowed by her hair, and Kisuke got the feeling of dread. The blond woman grabbed the hat wearing man by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to a different room saying that they needed to have a chat.

Ichigo was watching them go, and then turned to look at Brielle; he can see the guilty look in her eyes, but also an innocent look on her face. The orange haired boy knew that the feathered winged dragon told their big sister what Kisuke did, most likely to save her own scales than anything else.

"So, is anyone going to tell me what happened?" Byakuya asked and Ichigo's human friends nodded their heads in agreement.

Brielle explained everything from the day school was closed down for the week to where they are now. Then Ichigo explained about who Kuroda was, how he died, and why he was still alive even after he killed people already.

"Yukariko is your sister?" Byakuya asked. "How?"

"She's my adopted older sister, but she's really my distant cousin from my mother's side." Ichigo answered.

"We also knew that she was a shinigami/Quincy hybrid since we met her. Yes, Rukia, we knew the entire time what shinigamis, hollows, and Quincys were; we just decided to play dumb." Brielle finished.

"So, how did you find us, Byakuya?" Ichigo asked.

"I was trying to visit Yukariko, but couldn't find her. Then I felt her reiatsu clashing with a vasto lorde's, so I went to check it out." He explained.

Uryu coughs to get Ichigo's attention. "So, what are you going to do with him?" He asked while pointing at kuroda.

"Well, I'll bring him to the Dark Forest, so that way we can keep an eye on him. If he doesn't behave, I'll give him to Unohana." With Brielle's answer, everyone shivered. They looked at the vasto lorde in question and saw his confusion in his eyes.

"Kuroda, please behave. Unohana is the scariest being in all the worlds," Ichigo told him.

Kuroda knows that Ichigo isn't going to lie to him, so he's going to try and listen.

After about ten minutes, hat n' clogs and Yukariko came back to the main room. Kisuke had about three burses on his face, one on his chin, left eye, and right cheek; he also looked like he was holding his stomach.

Kisuke came back over to Ichigo and handed him the Flying Saucer and told him to do the same as he did last time. It did the same thing by showing his inner world.

"Now, Shiro, Zangetsu, Yuuto and Brielle, I want you to touch the device now and do the same thing Ichi-chan is doing." Hat n' clogs instructed and ignored Ichigo's shout of 'HEY'. They did as told and they felt their connection with Ichigo's inner world being restored. The three spirits went back into the inner world while Brielle went in, but came right back out.

Ichigo started to glow a reddish-black, and then he was back to normal.

"Thanks hat n' clogs," Ichigo said with a small smile, but then started to beat him up for turning him into a chibi in the first place.

While Kisuke was lying on the floor, they heard him mutter something that sounded like, "Ungrateful strawberries."

Kuroda was shocked that Ichigo looked like a teenager now. "What-? How-?" He asked.

Ichigo look at him. "It's been twelve years since we last seen each other, Kuroda. I'm not the little cry baby that needed protection anymore," Ichigo paused. "I know that in Hueco Mundo there is never daylight. So it becomes confusing as to how long it's been since you've got there. You've been there for eleven years," Ichigo explained, and Kuroda doesn't look too happy about not being there sooner to help protect Ichigo when he did need it.

* * *

It's a Sunday now and school is going to open up again tomorrow. Yesterday Brielle brought Kuroda to the Dark Forest and told the Dark Brings to watch him and to make sure he doesn't leave the edge of the tree line. With everything that happened Ichigo sighed, he wished he could have spent the time he had off peacefully, but like his soul sister said, when does that ever happen to them?

Not only does he have to go back to school, but he can finally go back to sleep with both eyes closed, because Yukariko is going back to work tomorrow as well. He knows she was only here for two nights and that he was only there with her for one, but it was still one too many for him, mostly because she gave him a scolding about lying to her with an arrow pointed at his face.

Since Ichigo's older sister has to leave tomorrow, he and his family were going to the park for a picnic. Yuzu, like always, made the food while Ichigo carries the basket to the park.

Yukariko convinced Brielle to be in her human form while they were there, so her, Brielle, Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin can played soccer without people seeing a ball stopping out of nowhere and moving on its own.

They played till the sun was going down, then they packed up and went home for dinner.

~FIN~

* * *

 **Okay, done. Now a guest has asked me to make another sequel for this story with Hell Verse. It might take me a while to get to it, because I going to focus on 'My Hollow Siblings' and then I'm going to re-read all my stories and fix the mistakes in them. I'm not putting Yukariko in the sequel - sorry Heavenly God - because I said that I was only putting her in "this" one. I want to be fair to people, so yeah. I hope you enjoyed this story, because I had fun writing it. See you in 'My Hollow Siblings'! :D**

 **Ichi: *sigh***

 **enj/bri: What's wrong?**

 **Ichi: When am I going to show up in the manga again?**

 **enj/bri: Don't ask me, I don't know.**

 **Aizen: When are _you_ going to show back up? What about me!? They left me there! DX**

 **enj/bir: You both have a point. :/**

 **Ichi: You just wanted to see how I'll react to Aizen being out of prison. -_-**

 **enj/bri: Who doesn't? You lost your powers just to get him sealed away, but then they let him out; it's almost like you lost them for nothing.**

 **Aizen: I'm still stuck in this chair though. -_-**

 **Ichi: That's a good thing. :3**

 **enj/bri: Hopefully we'll see you both soon. :) Please review, and favorite! ^-^**


End file.
